


Popsicle

by Diamond_of_the_Merthur



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward First Times, Disaster gay Shiro, Embarrassment, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flustered Shiro, Jogging, Keith is too hot for Shiro to handle, M/M, Matt is so done with Shiro but also so proud of him, Older Characters, Pidge just wants to be away from these two idiots, Popsicles, Sheith Positivity Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur
Summary: “You can do this!” Matt boasted patting Shiro’s arm with a confident glare, Shiro nodded and took a deep breath, “I can do this,” he whispered to himself nervously hopping from one leg to the other.Matt gassing Shiro up so he can say hi to the hot jogger, things don't go exactly as planned but Shiro gets what he wants in the end, a date with the hot jogger named Keith.Thursday, July 27: (Popsicles)/Fireworks





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> WADDUP BITCHES! Three short stories in a single night! Fuck yes!

“You can do this!” Matt boasted patting Shiro’s arm with a confident glare, Shiro nodded and took a deep breath, “I can do this,” he whispered to himself nervously hopping from one leg to the other.

“All you gotta do is say ‘hello,’ that’s it, that’s all you have to do is say ‘hello,’ the hot jogger will totally remember you,” Matt insisted.

“I can do this, all I gotta do is say ‘hello,’” Shiro said and he glared down the pathway, “I got this, I got this,” Shiro said, he gave his hands a good shake and took off jogging.

Matt watched him and nudged Pidge who was tapping on her phone, “he doesn’t have it, take out your phone and record this,” he said.

Matt was right, seconds before he took off, he was a bundle of nerves, he started sweaty even though it wasn’t that hot out, his hands started shaking and even ‘eye of the tiger’ blasting in his ears wasn’t calming him down.

The hot jogger that Matt referred to was a most defiantly a hot jogger, thick thighs constricted with tight black leggings that stopped mid-calf, red Nike shoes, and a red Adidas crop top. The hot jogger was the cause of Shiro’s wet dreams; pale skin the color of fresh cream, thick black locks that he always put in a high ponytail, thick brows that were always furrowed and dark eyes that had Shiro squirming just by thinking about him.

Shiro saw him a few hours before at the local coffee shop, so he made a quick change of plans and changed into his jogging outfit in hopes of running into him, it took Shiro days to build up the courage and most of it was Matt gassing up him for it.

Shiro smiled politely at the older Indian couple walking fast by him and turned his attention back to the pathway, there was no one else in sight and Shiro had his target locked onto the hot jogger a few miles ahead, Shiro jogged faster and put on his most charming smile.

Matt peeked from behind the tree that was high up on a hill and squinted at Shiro, “Target locked, engaged recording, do not lose sight of visual,” Matt said. Pidge rolled her eyes and started recording, “this is so stupid, why does mom make me hang out with both of you,” she muttered.

The hot jogger noticed him coming and moved to the left so he wasn’t running in the middle, Shiro straightened up and turned to smile at him, he hadn’t realized that his laces were untied and he stepped on them, Shiro gasped and flew forward, smacking face first into the asphalt.

Matt slapped his hand on his forehead while Pidge choked back a laugh, she slapped a hand over her face to stop from laughing.

Shiro felt a hand on his shoulders pulling him up to his knees, there was a sharp pain on his nose and he felt liquid drip past his nose and over his lips, “shit that’s a lot of blood,” a voice murmured.

“Ow,” Shiro moaned, cupping his nose, a hand smacked his hand away and suddenly there was a wad of napkins pressed against his nose. “Ow!” Shiro cried when the hand pushed too hard, the pressure was gone and there was a soft sorry besides him.

Shiro peeked over and his heart stopped when his eyes met the only person he was trying to impress, Shiro cursed his bad luck and tried to smile at the hot jogger but apparently, it didn’t work cause the hot jogger grimaced at him.

“You look like you’re in pain, don’t smile,” the hot jogger said bluntly.

“Shiro! Fuck, Shiro are you alright!”

Matt skidded to a halt and grimaced at the amount of blood, “dude what the fuck happened?” he stated kneeling down beside them both, pidge trotted up a few seconds later and tucked her phone in her denim skirt.

“He tripped over his laces,” the hot jogger said, they all looked at him and he smiled awkwardly at them, “sorry I just noticed that his shoes weren’t tied correctly,” the guy said nodding over to Shiro’s beat up black and white sneakers, sure enough, his laces were untied.

“I’m Matt, this is Shiro and this is my little sister Pidge, thanks for helping Shiro,” Matt said holding out his hand, the hot jogger shook Matt’s hand and shrugged, “it’s no problem. I’m Keith by the way,” he said.

“Keith…that’s a nice name,” Shiro murmured smiling at him, Keith's eyes brows furrowed and Matt pinched Shiro’s skin away from Keith’s gaze.

“Here we should help you up, we’re practically sitting in the middle of the pathway,” Keith said scooting over, he grabbed onto Shiro’s arm and heaved it over his shoulder while Matt did the same, they both pulled Shiro his feet and helped him over to wooden bench and sat him down.

“Tilt your head up,” Keith said sitting down and pushing Shiro’s chin to force his head up, “that’ll help stop the blood flow,” he said.

“So, Keith, are you new?” Matt asked, Keith looked over at him and nodded, “yeah I just moved here about a month ago, I’m not big on huge cities and this seemed like a nice town,” Keith said.

“That’s cool, hey listen I gotta get something from my car, can you stay here and make sure he doesn’t harm himself even more,” Matt said suddenly and before Keith could agree he had already dragged Pidge off.

“Sorry about him,” Shiro murmured still facing up at the sky, Keith looked over and shook his head, “it’s fine, besides today’s my off day so I should be good,” he said.

“Off day? Where do you work?” Shiro asked pulling the napkin away for a second and pressing clean side against his nose.

“An auto part near Walker Street, next to that hookah café,” Keith said fiddling with his fingers.

 _He jogs, is hot and works with cars,_ Shiro mentally popped a boner and he cleared his throat awkwardly, he tried not to think of Keith wearing tight fitted blue jeans, a flimsy tank top while being covered in grease and sweat. Okay, change the topic.

“Nice, I uh work at the Starbucks a few blocks down from there,” Shiro said.

“Oh yeah, that’s where I’ve seen you from,” Keith said snapping his fingers, Shiro’s heart thudded and he quickly snapped his head up and stared at Keith, “you remember me?” he said.

“Yeah, I went to that Starbucks a few times and you messed up my drink twice,” Keith said. Shiro’s cheeks flushed and he awkwardly coughed into his fist and winced when his pain flared on his nose.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“It’s fine, I mean it didn’t taste bad, it just wasn’t what I ordered,” Keith said.

“Why didn’t you complain?” Shiro asked. Keith shrugged, “every time I walk in, you always look so flustered so I didn’t bother, I mean can relate cause I deal with a lot of shitty customers,” he said crossing his arms.

 _I get flustered cause I gotta see you your hot ass every day, not because of the shitty customers!_  Shiro screamed mentally.

“Oh,” Shiro murmured instead, although on the inside he was freaking out.  _He remembers me, he remembers me, oh my god!_

Keith perked up when he heard the ice-cream truck turn the corner, he jogged over and the truck pulled over, Shiro watched as Keith held up two fingers and pulled out a five from his legging pocket, he waved off the old man off when he tried to hang back the change and jogged back to Shiro.

“Here press this against your nose, it should help with the swelling,” Keith said pressing the ice-pop against Shiro’s already swollen nose.

“Fuck that’s cold!” Shiro hissed, Keith's lips twitched and he pulled off his ice-pop wrapper and tossed it in the trash-bin beside the bench, the bright red ice-pop pressed against Keith’s plump lips as he took a hesitant lick.

“Aw, he gave me cherry, I wanted strawberry,” Keith murmured pulling the ice-pop away but shrugged and sucked on the tip.

Shiro quickly looked away and felt his cheeks heat up, he distracted his thoughts by pressing the cold ice-pop against his nose and tapped his feet nervously.

“So, um how are you liking the town so far?” Shiro asked, he heard the obscene pop of the ice-pop leaving Keith’s mouth and gulped.

“It’s good so far, don’t have any friends yet but I like it, it’s small and I love that it’s near the forest, and I heard there’s a good hiking trail only a few miles from where I live,” Keith said, Shiro licked his lips and he turned to stare at Keith, “you like hiking?” he asked.

Keith nodded and sucked at the end of the ice-pop so it stopped dripping, Shiro’s mouth fell open and his lower body tingled when he saw Keith press his tongue flat against the pop and bring up towards the tip and suck on it, Shiro felt his own mouth water just by watching him.

“I was born in Texas, my dad and I would drive to all these neat hiking trails and we even had bought our own hiking sticks from a local hiking shop and place stickers from the trails we’ve been to,” Keith said.

Keith glanced over at him and Shiro felt his eyes trail to his lips, there stained red from the ice-pop and bit swollen as well, “do you like hiking?” he asked.

Shiro nodded quickly, “oh yeah! Psh, Matt and I go all the time, he hates it but I love it, nature and stuff you know,” he said.

_Lies! All lies!_

Keith smiled and he glanced down at his feet, “yeah I love the serenity natures gives off, the vibe is so calming and peaceful for me,” he said, Shiro’s mouth fell open as he took a huge bite off his ice-pop, Shiro could feel his own teeth stinging with pain just by watching him, Keith licked off his sticky fingers and tossed the wooden stick in the trash-bin.

Shiro quickly looked away, “yup, nature so calming…” he trailed off, he adjusted the ice-pop and cleared his throat.

Keith looked up at him and smile, “I was wondering—” Shiro started.

“—We’re back!”

Shiro cursed his bad luck and turned to glare at Matt and Pidge, but the two idiots barely noticed and stopped in front of him.

“Aw, Matt I want ice-cream too!” Pidge whined pouting at their ice-pops, “later” Matt said waving Pidge off.

“I should get going now,” Keith said standing up, he smiled at Shiro and then at Matt, “I’ll see you guys around hopefully,” he said.

“Yup! Totally! Shiro runs here usually every Thursday and Sunday from eleven pm to two pm, you can’t miss him!” Matt shouted and grinned at Keith.

Shiro glared at Matt and kicked his feet but Matt hopped away, Keith’s lips twitched and he tried to suppress a smile, "bye now, I see you on Thursday then,” Keith teased staring down at Shiro.

Shiro nodded and Keith waved at them one more time and turned around to walk off when Shiro suddenly stood up, “gooutwithme!” he shouted, it was too fast and too high that they barely understood.

Keith turned around confused and Shiro suddenly felt bile rise up and he stumbled over the side and threw up his breakfast on the grass, he gasped and he heard Pidge mutter how ‘gross he was,’

“Are you alright?” Keith asked coming over to him and grabbing his shoulder, “Matt you should take him home, I think the pain from his nose is messing with his head and stomach,” Keith said.

Matt nodded and went to grab Shiro’s shoulder but his hand got smacked away, Matt glared at Shiro, “fucker,” he muttered.

“Shiro you don’t look so good and oh wow your nose is crooked. Matt here take his ice-pop” Keith said tossing the ice-pop to Matt.

Keith cupped Shiro’s cheeks and pressed his thumb either side of Shiro’s nose, “hey look at me, look right at me. This will hurt but I need to look at me,” Keith ordered softly, Shiro nodded and his lips trembled, he stared deep into Keith’s eyes and his mind got lost in those dark violet eyes, he smiled softly at Keith and suddenly his smile vanished when he felt a sudden crack on his nose and pain shot up.

“Fuck!” Shiro shouted yanking his hand away, Pidge let out a low whistle and gave Keith a thumb’s up, nobody noticed her secretly recording them. Keith stepped back as Shiro heaved up another load of his vomit on the grass, Keith grimaced and patted his back awkwardly.

“Go…ugh—go out withme,” Shiro gurgled out.

Matt’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened with shock, even Pidge looked shocked by Shiro’s sudden confidence.

“Sorry?” Keith whispered sharing at Shiro with wide eyes, Shiro exhaled deeply and stood up straight, “will you go out with me,” he said.

Keith was silent and it felt likes even though it was only for a few seconds but he smiled and crossed his arms behind his back, “I’d love to,” he said softly.

“Really?” Shiro breathed wiping the spit off with the back of his hand, Keith nodded and he looked at Matt took out his phone still in shock, Keith typed in his number and handed it back to Matt.

“Call me, kay?” he said softly. Shiro nodded frantically and Keith smiled and ducked his head before turning around and walking off.

Shiro wistfully sighed and made a step to follow him, “pretty” he whispered, Matt caught him before he could follow Keith, he grunted when Shiro's knees buckled bring Matt down with him.

“Dude, you fucking got yourself a date!” he hissed excitedly at then helped Shiro back up, “come on big guy, let’s get you all patched up so you can look prim and perfect on your date,” Matt said and with the help of Pidge they dragged Shiro back to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually really cute to write and it literally came to me when I saw the word popsicle so I had to write it.  
> Also yes I personally do say 'ice-pop' instead of popsicles, I don't know why I just do :)
> 
> Comment please! I would really enjoy reading what you guys have to say about my story :)  
> Yo if there are any mistakes likes please tell me, so I can fix em!


End file.
